


The Valley of the Shadow of Death

by orenjikitty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Drug Dealing, Established Relationship, F/F, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death, References to Drugs, Smoking, They're both shit to each other okay, gangster au, this is how they flirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjikitty/pseuds/orenjikitty
Summary: Drabbles from the Gangster AU. Some will contain graphic violence





	1. All’s Fair in Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shipment goes missing and Angela has to find out who did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set a couple of months into their "relationship" already. This is how they flirt okay?
> 
> Please refer to the selfie picture seen here drawn by @superrisu - http://superrisu.tumblr.com/post/161925214342/superrisu-did-you-really-think-fareeha-would-be

“What?!”

She could see Trevor gulp at the question, Lucio stepping forward to push the henchman back. “The shipment is gone, Boss.”

“I heard him the first time. Find it. Now,” Angela seethed in anger.

Trevor nodded, exiting the room while Lucio remained in front of her. “I’m not protecting them boss, if that’s what you’re thinking,” he said with a smile, placing a familiar set of keys and ring on the table. “Rico is dead. His body’s already in the river.”

“Good. Now find my drugs.”

Another smile before Lucio turned. “I’m on it.”

With that, her office was silent again. Angela breathed in slowly, thinking of all the possibilities that might have happened to the drugs. While she was sure she could manufacture more, the entire shipment was supposed to go down south, just in time for the music festival season.

Rich kids and their ‘need’ for drugs to go with their music and their drink. Using their parents money to get a quick high. Where there was a need for highs, there was a need for lows and she specialized in both. She scoffed, remembering what she did when she was that age. Her parents money was used in a different way, better ways, she remembered with a smile.

And now her latest shipment was missing.

Angela gritted her teeth. Who ever stole from her was going to pay.

Dearly.

Her phone pinged, making her glance cautiously at the device before unlocking it. What she saw made her blood boil even more. _Thanks for the donation, sweetie. :kissing heart:_ The caption of the accompanying picture read, Fareeha Amari herself standing in front of the stolen shipment of drugs. _The kids are going to love their free drugs._

Picking up her phone, she immediately dialed the number she had committed to memory months ago. “Ahoy hoy?”

“FUCK YOU AMARI!”

“I love you too, babe,” she heard from the other line. “Tell Rico I owe him one.”

“He’s dead you fucking bitch!”

“Awww,” she could practically see Fareeha’s fake pout as she said it. “I liked him.”

“Go to fucking hell Amari!”

“You first, darling. See you tonight. Love you.” The line went silent, Angela crushing the phone in her hands as she threw the phone towards the other side of the room.

“Gunther!” Angela yelled, grabbing her jacket and gun as she strode to the door. “Get the car.”

“Where to, boss?”

“Amari Docks. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HC: Lucio is one of Angela's top lieutenants. She hasn't kill him yet so that's a major bonus. (He's secretly working for Fareeha too. He gave her the drugs and killed Rico to save his own butt)


	2. Swing of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha arrives back in the city. Ana has a special celebration ready for her daughter and heir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set approx. 3 months before the start of the "fun"
> 
> Not graphic violence but it does get violent at the end. Smoking is bad. Please don't do it. But these guys are all gangsters so what do they care, right?

Fareeha exhaled, the smell of her favourite cigarettes filling her lungs as she breathed out. He was late. Fucking hell he was always late. She should have known better but who was she to deny Jesse from picking her up

She should have gotten Aizad or Khalil to do it. But her adoptive brother was technically family. And she hasn't seen him in years.

Fareeha flinched, hearing the tell tale rumble of Jesse's Mustang, noticing the car and it's stupid 'BAMF' license plate. "Little Fareeha Amari," Jesse greeted, sunglasses moving down the bridge of his nose as he smiled at her. "Well, I guess not so little anymore."

"Fuck you, Jesse. Open the trunk," she replied with a smile, Jesse laughing as he pressed the button to open the trunk. It was empty, unlike when he dropped her off. "No surprises today I see."

"It's bright and early, darling," Jesse said, giving her a hug. They were nearly the same height. "Fuck, Ree. You make Mama look like a dwarf."

Fareeha laughed, remembering the last time she was side by side with their mother. Ana stood a mere half a foot shorter than both of her children. Not that Ana didn't strike fear in her own way. "How...How is she anyways?"

Jesse's face fell. "I'll tell you at the Eichenwalde. Come on," he urged, getting back into the car. Fareeha followed suit, noticing the package sitting in the front seat with her name on it, written by a familiar hand. Jesse gave her a shrug, Fareeha sighing as she opened it to put the holster and the gun on. "Welcome back, I suppose."

"Can't say I missed it," Fareeha said, pulling on her favourite jacket to hide the twin guns from public view. "What happened, Jess?"

"Lots happened," Jesse started to explain. "Look around you, Fareeha. This...This is all hers now."

"Whose?"

"The Angel of Death."

"What?"

Jesse filled her in with what happened in the decade she was gone. How the Shimadas broke the truce, wanting more than their share. How Sojiro gambled and challenged the Zieglers in biochemical technologies. What started as corporate espionage becoming 2 years of blood on the streets, no gang safe from it.

Fareeha knew roughly what happened, her mother's yelling on the phone while she was away still fresh in her mind. Jesse all but confirmed some of the details. 

"Ma stayed out of it until the very end. The remnants of the Shimadas kinda forced her hand though," Jesse stopped to take a bite out of his burger, winking at the server as he placed another set of drinks on the table.

Fareeha looked at the drinks, then the server who merely shrugged. "Compliments of Herr Wilhelm. He says welcome home and the same rules apply as before."

Jesse laughed, raising the glass to the window above them, knowing Reinhardt was watching, as always. "What happened Jesse?" Fareeha asked, swallowing her own food. Jesse sighed.

"Amateur assassins. Hit the wrong mark. Got Ma instead of the Angel of Death. Pissed Ma and the rest of the gang off enough that we sided with the Angels. Ma lost her eye, the Angel worked on the surgery herself. Been an uneasy truce between both of us since then."

Fareeha processed it all, letting silence take over them eating. Jesse's phone pinged, his face going from neutral to serious as he read the message. "Let's go."

"I'm not done," Fareeha argued, only getting a glare from her brother.

"Ma says we're needed. Let's go." 

Fareeha groaned, eating through the rest of her mean in a hurry, Jesse putting down a stack of bills without even asking for the bill. The drive to their part of the docks was fast, Jesse parking in a hurry as Khalil and Tariq nodded him in. "Welcome back, 'amira." Khalil teased, Fareeha's jaw locking at the nickname.

"Fareeha!" Ana yelled from the top of the stairs of the warehouse, cobra cane in her hands. The eye patch did nothing to dampen her glare, Fareeha resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the look of disapproval emitting from her own mother. Jesse was already beside her, cigar in his mouth as he held onto Osiris, the dog's barks filling the air with an angry growl.

"Mother," Fareeha greeted, moving her way through the stacks of boxes, no doubt holding enough guns and ammo to outfit an army. She rounded the corner to see a man tied to a chair, look of shock coming from the man, boy really, when he saw whom it was that was approaching.

"Teach these scum what happens when they mess with an Amari," Ana ordered, Fareeha noticing only then the bound women in the other chairs.

"You couldn't wait a day, huh?" Fareeha questioned, hearing Jesse chuckle before he was silenced by a glare from Ana. Saleh handed her a bat, Fareeha getting the feel for the weapon before turning back to her mother. “What’d they do?”

“They ambushed Okoro and Nym,” Jesse explained, the names of her friends starting to make her blood boil. “They also tried to steal a shipment of guns intended for our...allies.”

“Please…” the man begged, his suit already bloody from the previous fight. “Don’t do this.”

Fareeha clicked her teeth, bending down with the bat on her shoulders. She caught a glimpse of blonde hair high above her, a hint of blue amongst the grey of the warehouse. “Do you fear the Angel of Death?” she asked, the man nodding immediately, looking around them. She tilted his chin up, giving him a smile. “Then you’ve never met an Amari then.”

A deafening scream filled the warehouse, Angela looking down at the heir to the Amari Gang, a small smile gracing her face before disappearing into the shadows.


	3. African Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would win: a human with a gun or a bird in a cage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set a few weeks into Fareeha's tenure as Angela's bodyguard.

"Fareeha!"

She sighed, gritting her teeth as she stuffed the phone back into her pocket. She'd been the Angel of Death's bodyguard for a couple of weeks now, but this...this was annoying.

Fareeha opened the double doors to the open concept living room that was Dr. Angela Ziegler's penthouse. The smell of vanilla, cigar smoke and anteseptic filled the air, Fareeha looking around the lavish room that reminded her a lot of her boss.

The same boss who was still swimming outside in the pool.

"Cookie?" the African Grey Parrot in the giant cage in the corner asked, Fareeha glaring at Sigrún as it spoke again. "Fareeha! Cookie!"

"No," Fareeha replied, pointing to the fruits already inside the cage. "Eat that and leave me alone. Stupid Bird."

Sigrún squawked, Fareeha could have sworn the bird glared at her. "Amaris suck!" it yelled, hopping down its perch to the fruit below. Fareeha growled, closing the door again to take her favourite seat on the foyer couch.

"Fareeha!" 

Fareeha internally groaned, getting up again only to be greeted with the same sight. "Cookie?"

"Listen here you stupid bird," Fareeha said getting close to the cage. "Eat your damned fruit. No cookies."

"Amaris suck! A lot!" Sigrún cried out, Fareeha huffing as she left the room again.

Fareeha closed the door, hovering nearby to see if she would get called again.

"Fareeha," she heard from the inside of the flat. 

"I swear to god you stu-" Fareeha started only to stop as she saw Angela standing by the glass doors, towel drying her hair. Water fell from her still soaked body, the two piece bathing suit not really hiding anything from view. Angela raised an eyebrow at her, Fareeha gulping at the sight. 

Sigrún laughed in its cage, Fareeha noticing how the bird bobbed up and down as it cackled at her. "You swear what, Amari?" Angela asked, voice hard as steel walking over to her until they were face to face. "Hm?"

Fareeha looked down to see the challenge in her boss' eyes, her own hardening at the challenge. She could feel Angela’s breath against her neck, Fareeha resisting the urge to look lower, knowing that’s what Angela wanted. Angela scoffed, moving away to grab the robe slung over chairs. “Get the car ready. I’ll be down shortly.”

With a nod, Fareeha turned to leave. “Amari is blushing! Red tipped ears!” she heard from Sigrún, followed by the bird’s laugh. “Amari is blushing!” 

Fareeha growled but didn't turn back, shutting the door quietly behind her. Angela turned to the cage, opening the cage door to let Sigrún out. “Good girl,” Angela said, stroking underneath the bird’s beak. Sigrún fluttered towards the table, Angela following it to get out a couple of cookies. “Remind me to teach you how to moan like mommy, hm?”

“Okay,” Sigrún replied, happily eating its reward. “Amari was red. She’s fun.”

“That she is,” Angela agreed, leaving the bird to get ready for the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those birds a hella smart man. I wanted to give her a white cockatoo but apparently cockatoos are cuddlers and can learn less words than African Greys. African Greys are known to be tricksters though so it's fitting.


	4. Beat Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has to keep the peace, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more backstory. Enjoy the good (???) guys and how Lucio fits into the Ziegler fold.

Emily grinned as Lena finished putting on her suit jacket, the other woman grinning into the mirror as checked herself out. Emily whistled at her, getting up to brush some lint off of Lena's jacket, giving her a nod as Lena turned around for her. "Look at you. Detective Lena Oxton."

"Reporting for duty!" Lena said, moving her jacket slightly to show off the badge on her belt. "This is going to be great, Em! Not that Winston and I will see a lot of action yet but this is Vice!"

Emily smiled wrapping her arms around Lena before giving her a kiss. "Yeah..." Emily replied, trying to be enthusiastic for her girlfriend while trying to keep her worries in check. She had heard from Lena herself that Vice was the ultimate 'make or break' designation in the force. It can make a cop a celebrity with one good case. It was also the desk that presented the most risks, many others either becoming corrupt and disgraced or worst, dying in the hands of the gangs they continued to fight.

Memories of the news from a couple of weeks ago played in Emily's mind: Two cops beaten and barely recognizable were found deep in gang territory. Only determining marks on them were their badges. No one was arrested for it, although Emily knew well enough that the 'Angel of Death' was more than likely to blame.

"I'll be alright love, trust me," Lena said, kissing Emily back before grabbing her bag. "Winston and I...We’re a great team you know? With his smarts and my people skills, I’m sure we’d be great for this." Lena kissed her again, heading out the door. “Wish me luck!”

"Good luck. Come back safe," Emily waved, uneasy feeling in her stomach not going away even after Lena disappeared into the elevator.

* * *

"Oxton! Harolds!” Lena heard someone call out, making her look up from her desk. Captain Jack Morrison waved at her, face grim as he pointed to her and Winston. “My office. Now.”

Lena nodded, joining Winston quicky in the office before Jack closed the door. “Look, I know you’re both new to this team,” Jack started, sitting back at his desk. “But I need new eyes on this. Fresh, uncorrupted eyes.”

Lena’s jaw tensed. She, along with Winston, Jack and most of the newer members of the precinct were chosen by the Commissioner himself to head up the new Vice team of Precinct 24. Too many times has the precinct’s teams gone fully corrupt or ended up dead from members of the various gangs that operated within its jurisdiction. Morrison, pushed a green folder towards them. “What do you know of Lúcio Correia dos Santos?”

“He was a jazz trumpeter,” Winston started as Lena opened up the file. “Had a promising career until his band got mixed up with some gang. It was all over the news.”

“And?” Jack asked.

“Most of them have turned up dead or had a premature end to their careers. Lucio... His hands were broken. He couldn’t play anymore...At least that’s what they say.” Lena remembered the news stories, now looking at the man’s file. Lucio’s smile was prominent in most of the pictures. She remembered listening to his music, how he and his band, The Favelas, brought jazz back into the mainstream but... “You think he’s tied to one of the gangs?”

Jack sighed, sliding another folder towards them. Stamped Closed. Lena and Winston exchanged looks before opening the file. Members of the Favelas; Marco, Alejandra, Victoria. Joao...all of them were listed within it. Joao, the one everyone labelled as the one who started it all, was still in a coma after 6 long years. No one knew if he would ever wake up. Victoria, a saxophone player, had disappeared only to be found strangled in her own apartment 4 months ago. Lena remembered working the murder of Victoria and Marco. The lead singer and bassist were found dead, decapitated with some drugs in the car they were found in. “Lucio disappeared after his hands were broken. The gang his band got mixed up in, can you guess who they were affiliated with?”

Lena heard Winston inhale sharply. They both knew already the answer but neither of them said the name. No one who lived in their city dared say their name. Not unless you wanted to face the wrath of the Angel of Death herself. “You think he’s allied himself with her?”

“He’s not only allied himself with her,” Jack confirmed, sliding her the last folder. It was thicker than the other two, the name on it stood out immediately. Dr. Angela Ziegler. The Angel of Death. “He’s one of her Archangels.”

Lena tensed, Winston looking at the top picture in the Ziegler file, showing not only the Angel of Death herself but Lucio to her right, a tall blurred woman on her left. “He’s her go to ‘accountant’,” Jack clarified, putting another picture of Lucio on top. The picture showed him smoking, hands clearly on a bloody crowbar, smiling down at what looked like one of his former band members.

First day on the new team and she was already tackling THE gang no one can seem to take down. Emily wasn’t going to like this. Winston looked at her, both of them sharing the same thought before they turned to their captain.

“What do you need us to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more on Lucio, don't worry.


	5. Dog Daze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice day off. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha's been Angela's bodyguard for a while now. They've definitely fucked at this point.

 

In a rare day off like today, Fareeha decided to try to be well...normal. As normal as you can get when you’re the heir to a multi-million arms and smuggling empire, and as the personal bodyguard of one of the most notorious and frankly infuriating women to have ever walked the earth.

Angela Ziegler.

Fareeha sighed, tossing the ball that was by her feet across the yard, Anubis chasing after it as she set herself down under the base of her favourite tree. 

Angela Ziegler. The Angel of Death herself. Fareeha scoffed, pushing her sunglasses up again. “I don’t need you today. Leave.” Fareeha received as soon as she entered the woman’s office earlier that day. She shot her boss a glare, only to get that annoying, innocent looking smile in return. “Careful, Amari.”

So Fareeha left. And found herself where she had the entire day and an entire mansion all to herself. Jesse was gone on business, as was her mother. Nothing to distract her for the day. Just the wind, the sounds of the water in the distance, her Eagle tucked in the back of her jeans pocket, and both Osiris and Anubis now both nearby playing amongst themselves to alert her of anything that may happen.

The minute she felt the tugs of sleep call to her was the same exact minute someone cleared their throat around her. She looked up to see a woman, an Angel, smiling down on her with the most pleasant smiles. Blue eyes, reminding her of sapphires glistened as a gun was pointed...

Wait a second….

Fareeha jolted awake, hand scrambling for the gun behind her back when the image of Angela vanished. The dogs were growling, now both on alert from Aizad running up to her.

“The fuck do you want?” Fareeha asked, brushing herself off.  Aizad gave her a look of concern as he pointed behind him, Fareeha gulping at the sight of Angela herself at the top of the steps that lead to the backyard.

“Oh shit…”

“What do you want us to do?” Aizad asked, Fareeha shaking her head when he showed her his sidearm.

“I’ll handle this,” she replied, watching Angela in awe. She would never admit it to him what she saw in her, how much her boss (lover? Fuckbuddy? Frenemy?) affected her. Angela’s eyes, the way she moaned, the taste of her skin were still so familiar that she had to growl at the thought.

Aizad nodded, moving aside as Fareeha approached Angela. The permanent fur coat was still on her shoulders despite it being nearly summer.

Both dogs growled, Fareeha no doubt knowing Ana trained them to the same extent she had trained Ra and Horus before them.. Teeth were bared, as if they knew exactly who it was, what she is. She could feel Aizad tense beside her, his own hands twitching but Fareeha once again shook her head no.

Angela smiled at her, taking out a small metal object and blowing into it. Both dogs went quiet, cocking their heads to the side before running to the woman. “Hello you two,” Angela cooed at the dogs, Fareeha gapping at the sight. “Who’s a vicious guard dog?” Angela looked directly at her.  “You are. Yes you are.”

Aizad stifled a laugh under a cough, Fareeha whistling for the dogs but neither of them obeying her. “Osiris! Anubis! Here!” Fareeha yelled only for the dogs to look at her, look at Angela and sit by the other woman. 

Betrayed. By her own dogs.

She was hurt and Angela was there smiling at her. 

“I never gave you a day off, Amari,” Angela stated, Fareeha’s blood running cold. Shit. Shit.

“Sorry, boss, I…”

“You were getting ready, were you not?” Angela asked, quirking an eyebrow at her as she stood, Osiris and Anubis still calmly sitting by her. “I’m waiting.”

“Right. Aizad get Dr. Ziegler something to drink. Osiris. Anubis. Come,” Fareeha choked out, hurrying to the doors, the dogs now following her instead of Angela. Mahmud met her at the doors, Fareeha pointing to the dogs. “Find out what the fuck is wrong with them. They are not obeying me.”

Mahmud looked at the dogs and the woman who was calmly walking up towards them. “It’s that whistle, Fareeha. Your mom doesn’t know what else to do. One minute they’re the perfect dogs the next minute they’re bending to her will. Even Ra and Horus did it.”

Fareeha leered at Mahmud, the mentions of their previous dogs and Angela’s effect on them. The same way...

Fuck.

“What good of guard dogs are they bending at the enemy’s whims when she whistles?” she muttered but reeled back as soon as she said it.

“Fareeha?” Mahmud asked, Fareeha shaking her head as she hurried up the stairs. She heard Angela’s giggle, making her growl in frustration.

Angela would pay. Somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there will be a loose schedule to this. Tuesdays and Thursdays will be the upload days, although it might change depending on how busy work is. There will be some more lighthearted ones but this might by the second last one for a while while I iron out this version of the world


	6. Jazzman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the jazzman's testifyin' a faithless man believes  
> He can sing you into paradise or bring you to your knees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established Pharmercy secret relationship, showing some of her inner circle and her reach withing the police force. Here's Satya!

Angela glanced out the window, frowning as they approached the construction site; future home of the new Ziegler Chemical plants. Fareeha remained stoic beside her although she could see her bodyguard's fingers fidget slightly. Angela caught a glimpse of the still fresh hickey, smirking just as they stopped. Fareeha got out first, the door opening shortly after to let her out.

Soft sounds of a trumpet filled the air as they rounded the corner of the taped off zone. Lucio waved at them, sitting on a half finished cement wall, playing his instrument with practiced ease. “Well?”

“He won’t talk,” Lucio said, pointing behind him. “Said we should go burn in hell.”

Angela growled, eyes noticing Lucio flex his hands. “You’ve been slacking on your exercises,” she commented.

“Been busy with...other things,” He replied with a grin. “Without you though, I wouldn’t be able to play.”

Angela huffed, looking around them to find the other cop they had kidnapped.  “And the other one?” Angela questioned, only to get a chuckle from the man in front of her.

“Unconscious," Satya answered as she came out of the shadows, dragging the passed out cop behind her. She glared daggers at Lucio who only smiled back. "He worked him too hard but he wouldn’t talk either. This one was the more ‘cooperative’ one.” Satya passed the cop's badge and gun over to Angela, snapping her finger to make her own guards appear. "Keep the blood to a minimum, would you? I hate paying for the cleanup of it.”

Lucio laughed. Angela could see Trevor and Rico move with ease, setting the tarp under the cop. The cop started to squirm while still being dangled above them, now trying to escape.

“I’ll compensate you for the clean up, you know this, Viswani,” Angela reminded her, Satya raising an eyebrow before laughing herself. She waved her mechanical arm, guards following her to her own car.

“Enjoy the...premises, Dr. Ziegler. Always a pleasure,” Satya cooed, the rumble of the Ferrari and the flanking motorcycles filled the air before vanishing in the distance.

Angela smiled, touching the chin of the officer lightly. “Be a dear, Officer O’Connell,” she reasoned, stepping back to allow Fareeha to show him her shotgun. “Tell us who the new detectives are, and we’ll let you live. We might even give you a healthy compensation for their names.”

“Go to fuck yourself,” the officer shouted, spitting at her only for Lucio to hit him hard with a crowbar. Angela rolled her eyes, clearing her throat, Fareeha moving back behind her.

“Last chance. Names. Now.”

“Fuck you!”

Angela laughed, Lucio and the rest of her men laughing along with her. “You fucking wish,” she replied, nodding at Fareeha. Twin shots ran out from the shotgun, blood now dripping onto the waiting tarp.

Lucio nodded to Rico, the man lowering the chained up corpse onto the tarp before turning to her. “What should we do, boss?”

“Do we still have anyone on the force?” Angela asked Lucio counting on his fingers.

“Frankie is still in the hospital after that...altercation,” Lucio said, nodding to Fareeha who clenched her jaw. “He’ll be out soon but not soon enough. The rest of them are either being investigated by IA or we’ve killed them for talking.”

Angela gritted her teeth. “I thought we had the Captain in our side, Lucio.”

“We did,” he replied as they watched Rico and Trevor move the corpse into the open pit. “It’s this new captain they brought in from 3rd. P24 is getting overhauled and our men was forced out.”

Angela weighed his words. Jack Morrison. The captain she couldn’t touch. She snarled, making Fareeha flinch beside her. Morrison was going to be a pain along with his new team of detectives. Angela sighed, looking around her. She’d built so much. Made too much progress to let some stupid cop with a golden record ruin it all. “Call a meeting with all the Seraphs. We need info on these new cops. Now.”

“And him?” Lucio asked, pointing to the unconscious cop in the chair.

Angela smiled, patting Lucio on the shoulder as she and Fareeha started to walk away. “Make him listen. Play him your specialty, Lucio. I’m sure you won't disappoint me. And don’t forget your exercies.”

Lucio grinned, sitting back down on the wall with his trumpet, nodding to his own team as they dragged the other cop into the darkness.


	7. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is one rule Angela asks everyone in her employ to go by. What happens when you go against it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s going to be a bit serious for the next couple of chapters. I’m trying to add some silliness into each of them but this is gang/mafia au so serious/violence a given.
> 
> Happens before Fareeha is Angela’s bodyguard. Before Fareeha comes back and before Lena and Winston get promoted to Vice

Red.

That's what she saw. All she saw when she entered the room.

Blood. A lot of it. From her men and women and whom ever attacked them.

Her Seraphs, butchered in a very familiar scene. Too familiar if Angela was concerned. Her jaw tightened, mind going a mile a minute with every possible scenario, but everything still went to the same conclusion.

She exhaled slowly, tiptoeing around the bodies. Her men and women, all names she remembered, proven and trusted laying in the pools of blood. She started listing the names of the fallen in her head when she heard Lucio clear his throat.

"Boss..."

"How?" Angela asked, still going through the names of the fallen. She'd have to tell their families. She was always the one who went to them. That’s why they called her the Angel of Death. She’d have to set up trusts for the children and their spouses too. Too many things to do, this rebellion still fresh in the forefront of her mind.

"Sven...His group...I tried to stop Mats. I really did." Lucio replied with one name Angela was hoping not to hear. Her jaw tightened again. She heard Lucio sigh, looking at the sight too. "What do you want us to do?"

"I'll deal with it."

"Angela..."

"I'll. Deal. With. It." Angela replied, Lucio backing off. He sighed, stepping out of her way as she got back into her car, silent fury taking over.

* * *

Lena flashed her badge to gain entry to the crime scene, giving De Guzman a small smile as she passed. Winston was already checking the body and by the frown on his face, it wasn’t good.

She remembered the incident a couple of weeks ago. One of the Seraphs and a handful of Ziegler’s men and women were found dead in a backroom of a club.

A club she owned.

It was a bloodbath. Word on the streets was it was betrayal. Someone was gambling against the Devil herself.

But nothing passed.

Everyone was buried quietly. No one else made moves. No one talked or came forward nor was arrested.

Until someone, broken and badly injured, came stumbling into the precinct, kukri embedded in his back with an address.

Chen Fisheries and Distribution. Deep in the heart of the Zhou’s territory. The implications of the Angel of Death now allying herself with the Triads only spelled trouble.

Lot of trouble.

“Hey,” Lena greeted, Winston turning to her with a frown. Lena sighed, lifting the sheet to look at the person underneath.

Bubbled skin, as if they were dunked into something marred the man’s face. Perfectly cut finger tips, done with surgical precision. A lone gunshot wound, from the back to the front, was present. She shuddered, remembering the woman who graced multiple magazines before the ‘incident’. The shining smile and the promise of a better world with her medical prowess.

To think that same woman was now the one responsible for this. “Anything on the cameras?”

“Her. Just her. No one else did this. She used some gas, made everyone pass out, then she got to work,” Bailey replied, shaking his head. “The way she moved...it was like something else.”

Lena looked at the corpse, noticing a word seeming to have been carved into the man’s chest. _Förrädare_. “Anyone translate what that meant?”

Winston sighed, taking off his glasses to rub the weariness from his eyes. “It means Traitor in Swedish.”

“Fuck...”

“Yeah…” Winston looked around them, Lena taking note of all the other bodies that hung from the railing, all branded the same way. “We have a civil war in our hands.”


	8. Work/Life Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a fine line you have to walk when your work is also related to your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in more of a current timeline. Happens after Jazzman (drabble 6). Enjoy Jesse and Fareeha sibling shenanigans and a hint of Lenily

Fareeha hissed as pain shot through her arm. She had underestimated the tenacity of some of Ana’s new recruits, one of them actually getting inside her defenses to twist her arm. She tried to lift her arm only for the pain to intensify, making her groan into her pillows.

“He got you good, didn’t he?” she heard from the doorway. She swore she locked the thing but Jesse, no doubt, picked it while she was distracted by the pain.

“Get out of my room,” Fareeha mumbled, feeling something wet on her elbow. She looked up to see Anubis, his head tilted to the side, a concerned look on the dog’s face.

Jesse chuckled, entering her room further. “When has that line ever worked on me?”

“I’ll throw you out if you don’t get out now,” Fareeha threatened, flipping herself over with a wince. Jesse gave her a pained smile, walking over to sit on her bed. “Last chance.”

“Ree, you can’t even turn over without pain. Ain’t no way in hell you’d be able to have a scuffle with me and win,” Jesse informed her with a pat. “Look, we have a medical plan for a reason. Ma pays out the ass of it but it’s good. Recommend you go to my massage therapist. It’s in neutral territory and it’s not owned by the Angel.”

“That’s hard to believe,” Fareeha admitted, knowing full well that Angela had everything medical under her grasp.

“It is since in the same block as Eichenwalde.” Jesse got up and dug through his wallet, leaving a card on her night stand. “Make sure you tell them your Saqr’s daughter,” Jesse advised.

“Saqr?” Fareeha asked, giving him a questioning look.

“Alias mom uses when she goes anywhere trying to be legit. Aizza Saqr,” Jesse repeated, accent coming through when he tried to speak Arabic.

“What do you use?”

“Joel McHale,” Fareeha laughed, getting glare from her brother. “Fuck off. It works.”

Fareeha stifled any more laughter under her hand, Jesse smacking her with a pillow until she did. “Alright! Alright! Thanks.”

“Anytime, little sister,” Jesse said, whistling for Anubis to come follow him before closing the door. Fareeha turned, inhaling sharply as pain shot through her shoulder again. She hated when Jesse was right. But the fact he didn’t tease her as much this time around was surprising. “King’s Row Medical,” she read out loud, twisting the card around in her fingers. The card was simple, with just a few numbers and names on it. If it wasn’t hers then she could risk it.

Getting time to go there though, would be something else.

Fareeha frowned, knowing Angela would probably be upset with her for hurting herself. More upset than Ana when she let Tariq get inside her defenses. Dialing the number, she spoke briefly with the receptionist, asking if they had any spots open for her next day off, wishing that she could go sooner. Booking the first available time, she sighed, hoping Angela wouldn’t be able to read her or her injury.

* * *

The drive to the clinic was quiet, Fareeha thanking whatever god listened to her for not making Angela know of her injury. The streets were filled with children going to school, the normal hustle and bustle that came with being a civilian. Parking in the mostly full parking lot, she checked herself in the mirror one more time. The bags under her eyes showed the lack of sleep she had been getting the last couple of nights. Fareeha frowned, really wishing she hadn’t taken Jesse up on a bet. She made her way to the front desk, sitting down to wait and let her mind wander.

Why she had taken Jesse up on a late night Splatoon 1v1, she didn’t know why. She managed to only squeak the definitive win at the last minute. Jesse was pissed but smiling when they left their home theater.

Another reason for her being tired was Angel of Death herself. The woman had been out on a mission, meeting with family members and often extended to late at night. Fareeha had learned a lot from these meetings: how ‘family’ for the Angel wasn’t about blood but those who earned her respect. She spoke their language when she was with them, whether it was Farsi or Swedish or Vietnamese of her Asian contacts. Angela was different when it came to these meetings. Far different from her normal cold behaviour.

(Fareeha made a mental note to tell her mother of the amount of languages Angela spoke. Her count was up 12 now.)

“Fatima?” she heard her alias called out, the smiling massage therapist waved at her she got up. “This way please.”

“Thanks,” she said, following her to a prepped room. She was left to disrobe checking the room out for bugs or any other hazards before setting herself down under the blanket.

She knew what the deal was, answering most of the questions truthfully or as truthful as she can be under her alias. “It doesn’t seem too bad,” the therapist said, poking the bruise to see where it was tender. “Seems tender at some spots. Like the bone itself. Broke it before?”

Fareeha remembered the most recent time she had broken her arm. She had wrestled one of the cops down after giving him chase. He had slammed her hard on the concrete, Fareeha wincing at the memory. “You could say that. It was an…unfortunate circumstance of my previous line of work.”

The therapist, Emily her name was, looked her up and down, sizing her up but merely shrugged. “We get a lot of ex-military through here. So I get it,” the woman replied, flipping her braid over to the other side as she made her way to the other side to continue the massage there. “Ever get stationed anywhere fun?”

Fareeha thought about her childhood, travelling with her father while Ana focused on the family business. All of it was overshadowed with how violent everything was. How Jesse and her both saw their dad lay in a pool of blood in one of the family’s villas. “Not really. All desert and stuff. A lot of nice people though. Dad was in the army too. He got stationed in other countries. Best years of my life was spent in Germany and Canada.”

Emily chuckled, processing the information as she made her way down to her lower back. “My partner was an army kid too. Both of us are British Ex-Pats. She’s former RAF. Got stationed all over the Commonwealth. She’s a cop now.” They continued to talk about a variety of topics, both of them bonding over their love of hockey and the basketball.

“You’re all good,” Emily said, giving her a smile as she wiped her hands on towel. “Take your time getting dressed. I suggest to drink that small bottle of water I left by your clothes. It was nice talking to you.”

“Same,” Fareeha replied, sigh of relief escaping her as she got up. No pain shot down her arm. She tested her movement more, stretching her arm up and out only to find some mild tingling that passed faster than before.

Changing back into her clothes, Fareeha chugged the bottle of water left for her as she made her way to the reception desk. She frowned, noticing no one was there. Setting her sunglasses back on her face, she watched as other patients came and went until the receptionist came back. The door chimed as she got up, a cheery voice greeting the receptionist by name as the woman smiled back. “Hey Lena! Em should be out shortly. She’s just finishing up a file.”

“Sure thing, love! Tell her I’ll be out by the car,” Fareeha heard the bubbly woman say, leaving a whipped cold drink on the counter.

“They’re so cute together,” Gloria said, handing Fareeha the machine to pay for her session. “She comes at least once a week to take Emily out for lunch. I wish my husband would do that.”

“So she’s a cop then?” Fareeha asked, looking back to watch the shorter woman bounce towards the car. Committing the license plate to memory, she smiled as she handed the machine back to Gloria.

“Oh yes! Just got a promotion too. She’s under a captain Morrison now,” Gloria revealed.

“I see. Thank you, and I’ll call you again if I need another session,” Fareeha said, taking another card and waving goodbye to the receptionist.

* * *

Lena looked through her phone, leaning herself against the cool wall as she waited. There was something about the woman at the desk she couldn’t place. Something oddly familiar.

“Lovely day we’re having,” she heard in an accented English, making her look up to see the woman from the desk. She was tall, really tall even with sneakers on. The jacket she wore was fitted but worn, the sunglasses (expensive looking ones at that) rested firmly on her face. “Glad I rode my bike to my appointment.”

“It is, isn’t it? Nice to have a clear day when it’s been gloomy all the time,” Lena replied, Trying to be amicable to the stranger. “Nice bike, by the way. Real beauty.”

She heard the woman laugh, a shiver going down Lena’s spine. That too was familiar…but where…. “Gloria told me you were a cop.” Alarm bells started going off in Lena’s head, slowly backing herself off the wall to get a better look at the woman.

Tall. Foreign. Wears leathers and rides an expensive bike.

Oh no.

She shifted, hearing the woman laugh again as she took off her sunglasses. The Eye of Horus. Amari. Fareeha ‘The Jackal’ Amari. “Recognize who I am?”

Lena visibly gulped, eyes going wide. Fareeha smirked at her, walking up to the clearly flustered and confused detective to bend down to her ears. “Don’t worry, Detective Oxton. I won’t tell if you don’t.” she whispered, standing back up to walk to her motorcycle. “She’s a cute girl, your Emily. Great hands.”

Lena paled, watching as the 3rd most dangerous woman strap on her helmet and give her a wink. Lena could only watch her as she left the parking lot and disappear around the corner. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Emily asked, waving her hand in front of Lena. “Lena? Sweetie, are you okay?”

“Yeah…Yeah…” she replied, ushering Emily into the car immediately. Emily gave her a quizzical look but didn’t press on. Lena knew she wouldn’t until she got home.

This…This can’t be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll make more of a timeline of these things later. Or rearrange them on here later.


	9. Legend Has It...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How did you even get mixed up in this?”
> 
> The question was always one of the first asked by people. Angela only smiled, giving the woman across from her a canned, practiced statement. “A family tragedy left me with this. I ran with it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is more of a full length fic. Enjoy
> 
> Doctors of death  
> Curing our patients of breath  
> We are the pain you can trust  
> Crooked at work....

“How did you even get mixed up in this?”

The question was always one of the first asked by people. Angela only smiled, giving the woman across from her a canned, practiced statement. “A family tragedy left me with this. I ran with it.”

Most people left it at that. She knew of the rumours that surrounded her rise to power. The half truths her own men and women knew and chose to believe when it came to their boss. What the citizens and visitors to the city whisper when they hear the words ‘Ziegler’ in the city.

Fareeha looked at her, not amused by the answer. “I know the stories, Angela. I want the truth.”

“And what’s preventing me from lying to you?” Angela asked, swirling the drink in her hand as she contemplated her answer.

Fareeha sat back in her chair, letting out a puff of smoke from her own lit cigarette. “If we’re to make this work,” she gestured to the ring she wore freely here. The matching one that Angela still had around her neck, not willing to wear it yet. “I want to know what really happened.”

Angela looked at the time, noting that they were on soon to leave for another business meeting. One with Katya, Mei and the rest of the underground leaders.

“On the weekend, I’ll tell you everything.”

Fareeha followed her gaze to the clock on the wall, sighing as she snuffed out her cigarette on the ashtray, taking the ring off to put it back on the chain she too wore, tucking it under her shirt.

“I look forward to it.” Fareeha replied, giving her a quick kiss on the temple before grabbing her jacket. “Dr. Ziegler.”

“Ms. Amari,” Angela replied, knowing the shift of formality signalled they were back to their designated roles as leaders of their respective gangs, not the lovers they truly were.

* * *

 **-10 years ago** -

“I’m sorry little dove,” Angela heard over the line. She rolled her eyes, frowning at the ceiling of her apartment. “Papa is stuck at work and…”

“I know….” Angela replied cutting her mother off with a huff. “It’s always work related, Mami. Always.”

“Angela,” She heard her mother sigh. “We’ll be there for the ceremony. We most definitely will. I’m sorry we’ll miss the dinner with your girlfriend’s parents. She can come with you to the summer house this year if you like.”

 _Yeah I doubt that,_ Angela thought, rubbing the tears that threatened to fall. “Yeah...I’m sorry too,” Angela said, looking at the empty apartment, traces of her ex-girlfriend still there. “I gotta go...”

“Angela….”

* * *

Angela opened the door quietly, letting out a sigh as she looked around her. Furniture from another time was still covered in cloth. Paintings and pictures of friends, family and achievements lined the hall, Angela not bothering to look up.

A small glass of scotch rested on the counter with a pack of her favourite cigarettes. The backyard already had 2 chairs ready on the docks that she definitely put away last time she was here.

_Let me know if you need anything. Everyone on the street knows. They don't agree but they won't be stupid like Sven and cause you another civil war. They won't bother her or you. - Uncle Torb._

She grabbed the scotch, drowning it before she poured herself another one. Too long has she stayed in her tower. This...this place...as haunted it might be.

This was home.

Angela took off her jacket and holster, running her hands through her hair. She could still hear her father’s voice, her mother’s laugh and her brother’s pleas to play with her. Opening her eyes, she grabbed the bottle and cigarettes, taking one last look around, before heading to the docks.

* * *

**-10 years ago -**

“Want me to go after her?” Sebastian offered, Angela scoffing as she looked at her phone again. “I can do it quietly. Even Mari would help me with it.” Maria gave them a thumbs up from her spot in the back of Angela’s car, tanning herself in peace.

“No! Seba! Killing her is an over reaction!” Angela chided, kicking her brother in the foot. “She broke my heart, not steal a shipment from us.”

“Actually, that’s worst in my books,” Sebastian admitted, shooting her a smile. Angela groaned at his protectiveness, looking at the phone again with a frown. Sebastian laughed at her, tossing the apple he had up and down before Angela snatched it out of the air. “They’ll be here soon. Trust me.”

“They said that the last time,” Angela reminded him, taking a bite out of the apple before offering it back to her brother.

Sebastian shook his head, tossing his knife up and down instead. He looked at his watch, shrugging as Angela pace on the grass near him. “There was a...work complication last time.”

“I’m not an idiot, Seba. You can come out and say that Dad was too busy beating up a guy to an inch of his life,” Angela reprimanded her brother who only laughed in admission.

“Ironic, isn’t it? We take people’s lives for a living. You’re try and save them.”

Angela smiled, “Prophetic I think. One of us had to break from the mold,” she teased, Sebastian shrugging at her. “You got the brawn, we both got the looks. I was bound to get the brains.”

“Are you saying I’m stupid, baby sister?” Sebastian asked, jumping up from his spot under the tree, blue eyes glinting of mischief in the sun.

“Compared to a genius like me, yes,” Angela retorted, giving him a shove before running to the other side of the yard.

“Well excuse me, 3 PhDs before 26,” he replied, giving chase. “Come back here!”

“Guys,” Maria said from her spot in Angela’s convertible, making both siblings stop mid-fight. Maria nodded to the approaching cars in the distance, Angela and Sebastian smiling at each other as they joined Maria. “Seba was right.”

“For once,” both girls said in unison, high-fiving each other as Sebastian frowned at his wife and sister. Johan exited the car first, opening the door for his wife.

“Mami, Mari and Ange are both teasing me,” Sebastian pouted as he greeted his mother. Johan rolled his eyes as he ordered for his guards to take their bags up to summer home.

“So your wife has embraced what it’s to be a Ziegler, good,” Elena joked, pinching her son’s cheeks before hugging both her daughter and daughter in law. “I missed you, Ange.”

“I missed you too Mami.” Angela said, giving her mother a kiss. “And you Papa.”

“We missed you, little dove.”

* * *

Angela lit another cigarette, snuffing the last one into the ashtray as she looked over the docks. Too long...far too long has she fought.

 _"One of us had to break from the mold,”_ the words echoed in her mind as she remembered what would be one of the last sentences she would tell her brother.

A month after that vacation, he was dead.

3 months later, so were her parents.

Along with them, a piece of Angela died.

The one who hoped, wished, dreamed for everyone to have a better future despite what their parents did, done, have done.

She took another drag from her cigarette, watching as the sun disappeared behind the trees beyond the lake, wondering if it all could have been avoided.

If there would have been a way to save herself from all of this.

* * *

**-10 years ago-**

“Please…” Angela begged, another hit coming from the hilt of the sword. Blood filled her mouth again, making her cough and choke. She noted the sneer on the woman’s face who had struck her. Cruel, unyielding eyes bore down as she tried again. “Please...let me treat her. She won’t last long like this!”

“Shut up, you whiny bitch,” the woman struck again, Angela reflexively defending herself from another hit on the head only to get hit on the stomach.

She heard the guard by her mother scoff, the woman dragging her to where her mother lay motionless. Angela scrambled to Elena’s side, feeling for a pulse, thanking whichever god was listening that her mother was still alive after all the torture they’d put her through.

The door opened, the Shimada’s eldest son entering the room, flanked by his personal guards. Hanzo spoke quietly, one of the guards turning around to shove a bloody Johan beside his wife. Johan glared, still hard, still strong until his eyes fell on Angela. “Müsli…”

“Papa!” Angela yelled, getting hit by the guard beside her again, dragging her to the other side from her parents. One of the other members offered Hanzo his katana, Angela’s eyes going wide as she struggled against her own bindings. “Please… don’t...”

“Let her go!” Johan yelled, struggling against his own cuffs. “She’s not part of this, Shimada! She's not involved!”

“I’ll give you everything...anything...Please...let them go,” Angela pleaded as Hanzo watched both of them struggle.

With a nod, Hanzo was given his katana. Angela's eyes went wide, knowing and understanding what was about to happen. “This is for my father,” he replied, silencing the patriarch of Ziegler Industries with one swing. Hanzo moved, nodding to one of the guards picking up Elena to hold her up. “And....”

She screamed for what felt like hours, the lifeless bodies of her parents now in front of her, heads on the ground. Hanzo bent down, lifting her head up to look him in the eye. “I will have everything and anything you can offer. Your family is done. Your name will fade into memory. A dove will always get eaten by dragons. Remember that, Ziegler.”

Angela felt the back of a gun hit her head before the world turned black.

* * *

The sun had long disappeared behind the trees by the time she opened her eyes. She felt a light brush of fingertips on her shoulder, a soft kiss on her head as her glass was refilled, but also a bottle of water set beside her.

“Thanks,” Angela whispered, getting a soft squeeze on her arm.

“Ready for dinner?” Fareeha asked, sitting herself on her heels in front of her. Angela watched the younger woman, with curiosity.

Their...relationship...if she was to admit the truth, was conflicting at best, warring at its worst. Ana’s forced retirement (no thanks to Akande’s power move) propelled her former bodyguard, current lover and occasional business partner as the head of the Amari Arms Empire. She filled the role with ease, as if she was born for it. It made Angela jealous, in the way. Fareeha was...

“Hey,” Fareeha’s voice broke into her thoughts. “You okay?”

Sure, they had teased, fought and at times and even hurt each other. Angela still is bitter about what happened in the club a couple of months ago. The girls in Fareeha’s arms...the sting of realization that she wanted Fareeha to herself. That she had broken her own rule of not falling for anyone. But the look Fareeha gave her now, the one they often gave to each other when they were alone, no cameras or people listening in on them.

“Yeah...Let’s go eat.” Angela confirmed, taking Fareeha’s hand to be led inside the house

* * *

**-10 years ago-**

Angela shivered, pulling the hood up closer to her face. This was a long shot, she knew. But she needed someone on her side that thought the same. Felt the same about _them._ She watched the numbers of the houses gradually increase, spotting the one she needed at the end of the street.

The gun inside her jacket felt heavier, Angela’s conscious warring inside herself about what she was about to do. She was about to pull someone into a world they won't get out off. She was about to force what the Shimadas did to her on someone else.

But unlike them, she would give him a choice.

She spotted her car again, circling around like how she instructed, knowing Mats will follow through with her orders if need be. Her fathers men and women were still loyal to her. Loyal to the family that protected them, gave them their livelihoods and provided a means for most of their own children to get out of their situations. All of them came from different backgrounds, most finding work with one of the many companies her parents owned.

Her parents…

Angela gulped, trying to not to remember what that night. Instead she focused on last week. When she was tossed out of the moving car, left for dead on the streets until Torbjörn found her and took her home. The gang knew. They were already planning on striking back when Angela told them to wait.

They listened. Angela saw how the Shimadas operated. She just needed someone else. Someone who had something the Shimadas also stole from.

She stopped at the steps of the house, watching to see if anyone was around before knocking on the front door. There was a shuffle inside, she could see the curtain move slightly before the door opened.

“Yeah?” Lúcio Correia dos Santos; the man they once hailed to be the next Miles Davis answered her, watching her every move. “What do you want?”

“I have an offer for you.” Angela said, taking her hood off. She gave him a smile, looking him up and down before showing him the picture she had in her pocket. Lúcio’s eyes went wide. The picture of his his former bandmate speaking to Genji Shimada himself making his eyes flash in anger before settling down again. “How would you like a chance for revenge?”

There was another flash in Lúcio’s eyes before softening. “I...I can’t.” He held up his hands. "I'm done for."

“And if I tell you I can fix your hands so you can play again?” Angela questioned, a glimmer of hope now shining in the younger man's eyes. Angela knew then she had him.

“What’s your price?” he asked.

“Loyalty,” Angela said, the car pulling over on the street, making Lúcio study her more thoroughly. “I assume you know who I am.”

Lúcio nodded, closing the door only to open it fully. “Would...Would I really be able to play again?”

Angela smirked, Mats opening the door to the car. “I can promise that you’ll be playing the sweetest music ever.” Lúcio’s smile was all the answer she needed. She reached into her pocket, giving him one of her cards before heading to the car. “Find me there when you’re ready.”

* * *

Angela hesitated, Fareeha just watching her patiently as she paced the entirety of the living room. “I…”

“Angie,” Fareeha said, wrapping her arms around waist. “I am yours. As you are mine,” Fareeha repeated the vows they said to each other. “You know all about me.”

“This will get us killed, you know that,” Angela admitted. “Knowing this much about each other.”

Fareeha only laughed, giving her a kiss on her temple as she started to sway them both. “Out there, yes. But in here. In your condo or my house, we’re not the Angel of Death or The Jackal. We’re Angela and Fareeha.”

“I wish I could believe you,” Angela whispered.

Fareeha stopped them, lifting Angela’s face up to press a kiss on her lips. “I believe in you.”

Angela sighed, burying herself in Fareeha’s arms before telling Fareeha the truth as to how she got to where she was now.

* * *

**-10 years ago-**

Angela checked her gun, watching as Lúcio prepared his own weapons. For months now she had prepared for this. When Hanzo let her go all those months ago, they thought she was going to be complacent. That she would go back to her field of choice.

She tried. She definitely tried.

But they broke her.

The idea of saving someone made her feel numb. She hesitated, was unsure, was trembling when she couldn’t afford to.

She retired, unofficially, of course, giving the excuse of needing a ‘break’ from it all. That she wanted to take time to herself, to mourn her parents and to ‘find’ herself.

She didn’t mourn her parents. Not anymore. She had no tears left. For them. For Mari and Seb. No.

She was done crying.

Torbjörn didn’t question it when she showed up at his door one night, asking to teach her how to shoot. Akande was skeptical but offered his help against the “damned brothers”. Satya offered her help in exchange for information on the Shimada’s contracts.

She had agreed to them all. They all made an agreement, paving her path.

“We’re good to go,” Lúcio advised, sidearms already holstered in place. Angela nodded, loading her gun one last time before heading out the doors to face the last of the Shimadas in HER city.

* * *

They had somehow made it onto the couch, Angela holding Fareeha while she played with her hair.

“I used what I had at hand. What my parents had left me. I donated a lot to hospitals, gaining favours with doctors and professionals. It gave me the access I wanted. What I needed. I found a way to break them without them knowing,” Angela said, voice distant as she continued to play with her partner’s hair. “Everyone thought I was liquidating my parent’s legacy. I got push back from a lot of the younger lieutenants my father had. I...I made them examples.”

She knew that Fareeha understood what she meant. Fareeha had seen how she dealt with those who crossed her. Memories of the recent civil war with her own cousin Sven, their bodies mutilated and branded. “I bought out struggling clinics, putting my own staff in most of them. Professionals in their field but loyal to me. The Shimadas didn’t know. They thought I was weak. Wasn’t playing the game. Pretty much wrote me off…”

“Until Genji.”

“Until Genji,” Angela confirmed. “It was easy, almost too easy to stab him with some shellfish extract to make him go into convulsions. My paramedics that picked him up...they made sure to keep him alive long enough to show the world I had ‘forgiven’ them’.” She scoffed, digging her fingers into the couch. “Lúcio followed my orders to the letter. Showed up and also ‘forgave’ him. Invited him out...”

“Only for Genji to end up in the alley.” Fareeha finished, making Angela smile.

“Lúcio reveled at the chance to exact his own brand of revenge. It was Genji who broke his hands. The news reported his death as an armed robbery, but the calling card left on his body spread rumours like wildfire. Piece by piece, I took out the Shimada’s. I incited a civil war amongst themselves. I stood back as I saw Hanzo, as I had predicted, come out on top but without the rest of his clan.”

She fell silent. It was on public record that the last Shimada committed suicide to avoid . “Everything the Shimada owned, I took and ‘sold off’ to allies. Your mother got most of the docks. Akande and Talon got parts of the manufacturing district they wanted. Vishkar got the contracts they needed.”

“Everyone now owing you something,” Fareeha said, now understanding the complexity of their relationship. Why Angela refuses to let anyone in. Why she was the biggest risk she had taken on….

And lost to.

“If people find out we’re married…” Angela said, squeezing Fareeha’s hand. Both rings were firmly on their hands now.

“The cycle with start again…”

“It’s a fragile peace we hold, Fareeha.” Angela reminded her.

“Do...do you regret this?” Angela shook her head, bringing up their hands to kiss.

“Never.”

“Good,” Fareeha said, turning over to straddle Angela. “Now Mrs. Amari…”

Angela raised an eyebrow. “We never agreed to me taking your name.”

“Don’t want to be called first in an alphabetical order?” Fareeha teased, grinning down onto her wife.

“Like I ever went last,” Angela replied, making Fareeha laugh. “But you were saying?”

Fareeha leaned down, giving Angela a long, hard kiss on the lips. “I believe it’s only official if we consummate the marriage.”

Angela smiled, surging up to capture Fareeha’s lips, hands moving under the other’s shirt, worries forgotten until the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now back to the regular schedule.


	10. Rumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best of the worst, honestly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, other characters.
> 
> Set WAYYYYY before the chapter previously. They aren't married yet. Some people are still alive...

_“Breaking News! Alleged gangster and former President of Numbani Cybernetics, Akande Ogundimu has been released from prison after new evidence surfaces!”_

 

Mei raised an eyebrow as she signalled for the TV to be turned up. She watched as Akande “Doomfist” Ogundimu walk out the prison with Gerard Lacroix grinning beside him. “I can assure you that this new evidence will show that my client was rightfully innocent and -”

Mei laughed at the statement. Lacroix...Ogundimu. Talon was moving again. After years of working as part of….

“Get me Zarya,” she told one of the henchmen behind her, going back to the bloodied man hanging from the meat hook, ice pick in hand.

* * *

“ _Ogundimu released! Gerard Lacroix, trusted friend and personal lawyer to the stars at it again! Lacroix -”_

 

Angela growled at the news feed, Lucio turning the TV off. “The glory hog that is Gerard Lacroix...Bastard!”

Lucio chuckled, winking at Satya who only smiled at him. “Gerard is the best, boss. Let him have this one, hm?”

“What do you want us to do?” Kimiko asked, already cutting a fresh cigar for Angela as she handed it over to her boss.

“Tell the others we are meeting tomorrow. No exceptions,” She ordered Kimiko as she took the cigar from her.

“And me?” Satya asked, Angela shooting her a smile. She was the link to Talon. Satya’s arm, Lucio’s own hands was the proof of the partnership they both had. “Tell your girl to start doing her thing.”

“Sombra is Sombra, Angela,”  Satya joked, “She’s probably already done.”

“Good,” Angela looked out the window, the city below her still buzzing in the early evening bustle. “And make sure the Amaris don’t pull any shit.”

It was Lucio’s turn to question her. “Will Fareeha be okay with that?”

Angela smiled. “Leave her to me.”

* * *

_“--- Numbani Cybernetics stock raises as former President released! Rumours swirl saying he might be back on the board---”_

 

“Sombra…” Gabriel said with a sigh. “How long is this going to take?”

“Longer if you kept pestering me, that’s for fucking sure,” Sombra chided, giving Gabriel “The Reaper” a glare. “Look, it’s a delicate process. Do you want this done right or done fast?” The sigh that escaped the man gave her the answer she wanted. “Don’t worry, Tio. Angie’s given her blessing. This is going to be great!”

Amelie scoffed from her perch by the window, making both her companions turn to her. “Do we really need him?”

“We do,” Gabriel said, making his way to the window. “Akande is one of our leaders. We are part of this cell. We need him in his rightful place.”

“We’ve survived 4 years without him,” Amelie reminded him, Gabriel noticing that her sniper rifle was disassembled on her lap. “I would think we’re more with _her_ than with him.”

“I’m done!” Sombra declared, tossing the small drive to the older man. “Boss should be set. The penthouse is secured, thanks to my wonderful girlfriend and Ziegler has arranged everything else.”

“Good,” Gabriel smiled, ruffling Sombra’s hair, making her his at him. “Amelie, like it or not, your ex-husband followed the plan. Surprisingly he followed it,” that earned a small laugh from the perched sniper. “We’re still free do to any jobs we come by. Akande will act on part 2 when he’s ready.”

Amelie looked down at the streets. Talon wasn’t her life. She had a life before. Before Gerard pulled her into this...insanity. This… “Are you coming or not?”

“I’m coming,” she said, stomping the cigarette in her ashtray as she followed her ‘friends’

* * *

_“-- We’ve tried to contact Detective Winston Harolds for a comment but the precinct hasn’t issued one yet. Detective Harolds and Oxton were last ---”_

 

“DAMNIT!” Jack tossed the paper ball across the room. All the detectives flinched, Winston and Lena holding their tongue until the Captain spoke again. “Find out where that ‘evidence’ came from, Wachowski.”

“On it.”

“Harolds, Oxton,” Jack called out. Lena and Winston looked at each other then back at the Captain. “Stay low. Take a vacation if you have to. I don’t want to lose either of you to that sociopath.”

“But Captain -” Lena started but Jack held up his hand.

“It’s an order, Oxton. Either you’re at the precinct where we can protect you or you’re at home. Both of you will have guards. Ogundimu has sworn to take revenge. I’m not taking that lightly.”

Lena sighed but agreed. Emily was not going to be happy with this one.


End file.
